


Rehab

by Kissmekate_m



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekate_m/pseuds/Kissmekate_m
Summary: Grace gets out of inpatient rehab.  *Slight trigger warning... Subtle references to sexual abuse/assault.  This takes place at some point after Season 5.Enjoy.Feedback or comments are welcomed.





	Rehab

Rehab

Frankie twirls the jewelry box between her hands. I hope she likes it. I hope she's okay. Don't be silly of course she is this is MF Grace Hanson were talking about. Even as Frankie is forced to acknowledge that Nick is a part of this too. Although she is sorely tempted to tell him there was a lot to the Grace and Frankie scene before he crashed the party.

Honestly Nick wasn't that horrible. Aw who was she kidding he was actually that horrible. But Grace married him so there was that...and he hadn't objected when Frankie said Grace needed to go to rehab. Although he didn't see the need to join Frankie at the Al-Anon meetings she started attending again. 

Frankie did one final check of the car. And decided to hold off on putting the Amy Winehouse CD in until she saw Grace's aura for real. Until she fully understood if Grace was done with drinking and hiding. She vividly remembered the moment 6 months ago when Grace had cussed her out and said that at least Nick loved her. Yeah so much he enabled her drinking by providing her with a driver on call and a wet bar in the car with real Russian vodka and real Italian olives. Although Frankie was forced to admit she too indulged Grace with vodka and olives from Whole Foods or Trader Joe's. But also true, she, Frankie, was the one who went to the police station at 2 am to pick Grace up and she was the one who called in a favor from Sol and got Grace's assault charge dropped down to a non felony disorderly conduct charge. And true, maybe she was relishing the idea of Grace doing community service with at risk kids a little too much. Plus Grace was an amazing cook...what would all the people in the shelter think once Grace went back to jet setting off to Paris for beignets. Ugh Nick. The one who claimed to love Grace so much but was always conveniently on a business trip when Grace spiralled completely out of control and something had to give...the drinking had to stop. Nick who didn't understand how much Grace needed him to truly love her without buying her presents or apologizing for overstaying his business trip itinerary. Only Frankie intimately understood how, whether it was true or not, there was no a nagging doubt about business trips that sent Grace deeper into vodka bottle.

Once Frankie had said you know Grace you and the worm in the tequila bottle have a lot in common. You both hide out in the bottom of the alcohol bottle hoping people will see you, but still trying to hide from the effects of the alcohol exposure...metaphorically speaking….the truth is the worm and your liver are probably both pickled.

Grace had fixed her with famous icy stares that could make polar bears shiver and responded... honestly Frankie I was never much of a tequila fan…. metaphorically speaking.

Frankie shook her head. Took a quick cleansing breath and forced herself to walk up to the office counter. The same one she had stood at 6 months ago and signed paperwork saying she was having her friend involuntarily committed as she was so drunk she was at risk of alcohol poisoning or possibly dying from a drug overdose. Yep, f-ing Nick,who didn't understand,or maybe was just too self absorbed and obtuse to truly understand that telling Grace his business trip had been extended and sending her an expensive piece of jewelry to make up for it cut Grace's heart so deeply there weren't enough bottles of vodka in La Jolla to staunch the bleeding.

She's ready. I'll tell her you're here. This is a much better space to see both of you ladies in. Grace is doing great. We're hopeful for the future.

And just like that sober Grace appeared. 

She was heavier, but in a good way. More classic hourglass, God I hate her for those perfect hips and how much 10 lbs makes her waist even more beautiful...and ah Frigg, she had a healthy glow to her skin instead of a slightly red, drunk,flush to her cheeks and nose. Something primal twisted deep inside Frankie...and an image of Grace's first slumber party rose up with it. She had been teasing Grace about wanting to make out, then Grace had gone all serious and said yeah I have kissed a girl. The look on Grace's face had kept Frankie from blurting out who are you Katy Perry? And instead she went with...you have not. But Grace wasn't playing, she had kissed a woman. Even now the memory hurt. Her pot addled brain hadn't listened to her instincts that were a second behind her words so she'd laughed and said tell me…

You sure Frankie? Do you really want to hear this? Frankie's instinct finally caught up. Hell no I don't want to hear this...but you need to say it and I will listen, really listen. Thus grounding herself,and subconsciously preparing her heart for the cut she knew was coming she had met that icy gaze full on and said tell me.

The story had come out slowly,like the story about her mother. Grace paused, chose her words with care. Slowly Grace painted a picture for Frankie, using words instead of oil paint, but creating a image of vulnerability and sharing a piece of her soul. Frankie knew no matter how much it hurt she had to treasure this story. Hold it in her heart, help carry it with Grace.

Grace's mother was an alcoholic. A fact Grace understood from Avery young age. So it was unsurprising that Grace preferred a liquid diet. But beer was for people of lower social standing and full of sugar and carbs. So at 19 and away from her parents never ending supply of gin or vodka or schnapps, at college, Grace borrowed a sorority sisters ID and went to the upscale bar closest to the country club. There she had met an older woman who suggested maybe Grace would like to trade drinks for conversation and a few kisses and touches. Hey it was free alcohol and at least the words and touches weren't derogatory or physically abusive...win-win right? 

So you were sexually assaulted by a woman who bought you drinks? Oh my God Grace….

No it wasn't like that...she bought me drinks, I let her touch me. Like I said at least she didn't hit me and she seemed interested in touching me rather than hitting me to hurt me. That and after a few drinks we had an audience and it was showtime. Did I mention the free drinks? 

Yes, you mentioned that.

So, because of the audience, which at first was kinda hot, but also caused some unnecessary drama,we started an afternoon routine. She taught me to cook. Alcohol on an completely empty stomach was never a good thing. She taught me some other stuff too. Although,she wasn't as polite as you are about asking first….nor was she as subtle and vague as you are about what the arrangements were. We would get drunk and eventually I would end up “resting” in the guest bedroom until her husband was safely situated in his den with his scotch. Then it was time for the chauffeur to take me home. So honestly, I don't want that kind of relationship anymore. I'm old now. I can buy my own alcohol and mix my own drinks, as well as make my own omelettes or gourmet bar food.

Oh honey….I'm sorry. I won't tease you anymore…

No. It's okay. I kinda enjoy the light-heartedness behind the teasing. Anyway….I may not have attended slumber parties as a child, but I'm pretty sure they're not supposed to be this maudlin. So let's break out the sock puppets or the flashlights or, I can't believe I'm about to say this...grab the fondue pot already.

And just like that Grace's walls went back up. She straightened her spine and the temperature in the room dropped but Frankie was hot with anger and pain and outrage followed by an incredible sadness then a sense of new found respect and love for this woman sitting across from her. 

We need music…Queen Latifah, maybe a little Snoop, definitely some Em, and duh November rain and Slash's guitar solo. Oh oh Joan Jett...and then ease into Bonnie Raitt…and end up with Elvis….or maybe Elton John? 

You would listen to Elton John with me? Can we do Aretha Franklin? Or OMG Frankie … we need Tina Turner

True day...and Annie Lennox….oh, oh, and have you ever heard Pink?

I told you Frankie… I'm not clueless...yes Pink Floyd...I'm familiar. 

I meant the female artist Pink….and I'm not gonna take the bait. I will trust you that you know Pink Floyd and hope that you someday get the joke about me naming my lavender plant Robert….

Because Frankie had musical artists on the brain she wrapped Grace in a bear hug, and said let's go home. I have an Amy Winehouse CD in the car for you.

Once they reached the car, Grace climbed in and got settled. Without a word, Frankie handed Grace her favorite shade of lipstick and made a slight show of ignoring Grace as she applied it….ugh f-ing Nick...lucky bastard.

Since Nick had come up in her brain unbidden, she waited a beat for Grace to ask about him. Instead Grace surprised her by leaning over and kissing Frankie's forehead. 

Thank you.  
God, I could use a drink. No. Not an alcoholic one. A Starbucks one. Is the coffee at meetings always that bad all the time?

Yes….yes it is unfortunately.

Oh Frigg...I missed you Grace. Starbucks it is….and lucky for you Vybrant turned enough of a profit I can treat you to a mocha latte...and a Del Taco burrito…with my own credit card, that I finally got, and that positively reflects my new credit report that I'm not dead

Sounds amazing. So...Amy Winehouse huh?

Yep. As Frankie reached for the CD her hand landed on the jewelry box. Oh, I forgot all about that.

Forgot what?

So... Starbucks or Del Taco first? Or shall we be total rebels and do In and Out burger?

Forgot what Frankie? 

Apprehensively Frankie picked the jewelry box up. So I get it. You're not a big jewelry person. But this...this is different. You know Jayne Mansfield? 

Yes. She died way too young. 

Anyway, her daughter is an actress I her own right. She plays an SVU, that's Special Victims Unit, detective. Coyote was watching a marathon and in his tiny house you kinda have to watch TV together...anyway Mariska Hargitay is … Jayne Mansfield's daughter….and her character Olivia Benson kicks ass…. Okay, I'm getting to the point. So in the show Olivia wears a particular necklace. It's small and dainty, but it's a statement piece. Olivia wears it to remind herself why she does the work she does...and it reminded me of you….and all the proceeds go to the Joyful Heart Foundation...and I know you don't like jewelry gifts normally..but this, this is different…

Here.

Grace opens the box and sees the Fearlessness necklace inside. Frankie was right. It's small and dainty but it also has a fierce aura about it.

Frankie reached over and touches Grace's hand. Let me put it on you. I love the story behind it….but I also love the message of it. This is you Grace….fearless in the face of rehab…

As Frankie brings the latch of the necklace to a close she suddenly has a desire to kiss Grace's neck and then her collarbone, and her jawline, and her ear, and her lips and….snap out of it Frankie….she would hate that.

Grace holds the necklace in place and as Frankie finally latches the necklace, Grace misses the warmth of Frankie's fingers on her skin. As she turns her head to thank Frankie for the gift their faces collide and they bump noses. Then Frankie's lips are on Grace's. They're not kissing...just touching, Frankie is waiting for consent from Grace to move forward. 

Thank you Grace whispers as she leans into Frankie and grants her consent for an actual kiss. 

Frankie pulls away first..Grace I…

Frankie I told you... I’m not clueless. You think I just spent 6 months in rehab and no one made a Amy Winehouse joke? 

True... personally though I say we channel Katy Perry...and the Rock...what can I say but you're welcome….

Just as Frankie leans in for another kiss the phone flashes. Nick is calling. Grace do you like Aerosmith? Cause I just now got the song Dream On stuck in my head. Or maybe Love in an Elevator. 

Grace smiles. They actually won an Oscar for I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing….and with that she reaches up and pulls Frankie in for another kiss.

Oh. I also had my marriage to Nick annulled. 

What?

I said: I kissed a girl and I liked it.

Oh Grace…. I love you.

I know. That's a Star Wars joke by the way…

Yes. But if we're ever going to make it to Starbucks and Del Taco or oh gawd Cheesecake Factory… we gotta get outta here...


End file.
